Rain Storms
by Stormysky21
Summary: After a horrible beating from a few men, Naruto is saved by Sasuke. Sasuke asks Naruto to stay with him afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Sasuke and Naruto fic

Chapter 1

Naruto P.O.V

It was another day for me. Another day of the abuse and insults. Another day of being told that I deserved all the crap that is thrown at me. Just another day.

I sighed as I went to get groceries…..seeing as I was out. When I got done, I was hopeing for an escape from all the insult and abuse.

Like that ever happens. " GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, DEMON!!!" I took off down the street with the groceries. If I took a lot of turns, mabe I could lose them.

Then, I got cornered. " Have ya now demon" one of them laughed. " Hope that you are ready" said another. The first one took out a kunai and attacked me. I tried to dodge it, but ended up on the ground, bleeding from a huge cut on my arm.

" This will be fun" said another guy. " Lets beat him to death!" More of them. What the hell! " And if you go near him, I will beat the living shit out of you and send whatever is left of you to the Hokage to deal with!"

We all turned to see Sasuke glareing at the guys that were beating me. " Pathetic! Hurting him like this all because of what one of your Hokages did!" Sasuke hissed venomously.

Villagers could fear Sasuke when his anger was directed at them. " He is comeing with me…….and you guys don't make the decide!" I fealt Sasuke pick me up and carry me off.

Sasuke P.O.V

I set Naruto down and went to get a first aid kit. When I came back, he was watching me curiously. " Why are you helping me?" he asked. " I care about you." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke P.O.V

I had Naruto stay with me after I had found him being beaten by those men. He had been depressingly quite about the whole thing.

Now, I was in the kitchen, making Supper. Naruto came in to the room and watched me. " What are you making?" he asked, looking slightly curious. " Pork, broccoli with cheese on it, and mash potatoes. I think that you will like it." I told him.

He was quite. I figured that he never showed society his real self. I smiled at him. " Why don't you go take a bath. It might help those injuries." I told him. " Supper will be done by then." He nodded his head and went off towards the bathroom.

I sighed and worked on our Supper. He certainly had a way of getting to me.

Naruto P.O.V

I turned on the shower and began the process of stripping myself. As I got into the shower, I grabed a razor.

My usualle escape out of pain. The water fell down on my head as I glided the tool across my arm. It wasn't long until I decided that Sasuke would wonder where I went.

Better go or he would be worried. He was the only one in this place that worried.

Sasuke P.O.V

I was just getting done with Supper when Naruto came into the room. He was in the nightshirt that I lended him. I fealt my face turn red. Naruto looked cute in the nightshirt.

" Umm, Sasuke, ………..is something wrong? I just got out of the shower." Then I saw a few cuts on his arms. I will ask about them later………when we are not eating.

" Can I talk to you after Supper?" I asked. He nodded his head. We sat down at the table that was prepared with the food that I made.

" Thank you, teme" he told me. I nodded at him. " No problem. Someone has to help you." I said. He smiled when I said that.

When we got done eating, I had him sit in the living room. " Do you cut?" I asked him. He was quite.

" I am not going to tell anyone" I told anyone. " Yes. I do cut." he said softly.

I sighed. " I do worry about you and I am more mad at the people in the village that do this to you." I told him. He watched me.

" I know that" he told me. I smiled. " Let's try to be honest with one another, Naruto." I told Naruto. He nodded his head and hugged me close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up and showered. We had a mission today. Clean some guy's house. I got down to the kitchen and saw that Sasuke was already done making Breakfast.

" We have to leave soon. You might want to eat that quickly." he told me. I nodded my head and ate it. When we were done and ready to leave, we went down the road.

" Move aside, demon-brat!" " Shouldn't demon scum like you not exist?!" I tried to turn a death ear to all of the jeers…..like always. Sasuke had a huge scowl on his face and muttered " Ass holes."

It was then that people started throwing rocks at me. " Hey! If you all want to do that, I will do something about it!" Sasuke threatened. They looked at Sasuke and inched away.

One of them glared at me. " You are lucky that you are with Uchia, demon! If we find you alone….he, he! I am going to love that!" Sasuke scowled at him. " GO! NOW!" he yelled. The man yelped and took off.

I sighed and looked down. He saved me…….again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. " I only do things like that because you don't deserve to be treated that way, Naruto." he told me.

We got to our meeting spot and Sakura waiting for us. " Hey guys. Naruto, you're brused up." she pointed out. " Yeah. Could you heal him?" Sasuke asked her. She nodded.

She placed her hands on the dark bruses along my body. " You may feel a bit sore afterwards." she told me. Of course.

" Not that surprising, Sakura-chan" I said, using her old nickname. She chuckled. " Let me guss. A mob, Naruto. I thought you told Lady Tsunade that you were handling the villagers."

I looked away from her face. " I sort of am" I muttered. " Naruto, some of these are really dark bruses. If they get worse, I want you to report it." she told me.

I groaned. The obvious thing that she would tell me. When she got done tending to me, she said one other thing. " You might want to miss this mission. Due to the injuries and how I treated them, I would say, just stay home and rest." she told me.

" I'm looking after him" Sasuke pointed out. Sakura smirked at me. She knew that I liked Sasuke. " Good. Naruto needs someone in case something happens."

I groaned. So supportive! Sasuke led me away from Sakura and back in the direction of the Uchia mansion. " Come on, Naruto." he said. " Time to go back."

" Will I get ramen?" I asked. He looked down at me with a scowl on his face. " Hell no!" he retorted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke P.O.V

We got back and I had Naruto try to rest…..which he didn't. I sighed and went about my business as Naruto just went to his room. I ignored him. As long as he didn't push himself…..I was ok with what he did.

Naruto P.O.V

/ Kit, did anyone ever tell you that you were going to get yourself killed?/ Kyubi growled in irritation. I had cutted myself again and the fox was healing me.

/ You may have mentioned it/ I said. The fox glared at me from inside it's cage. / Damn it, Kit!/ Kyubi snarled./ I don't want you dead! Sasuke doesn't want you dead! Knock it off!/

If you don't know when Kyubi is mad…….it is when he is screaming like this. / Whatever you say/ I muttered and left him to his yelling in the cage.

Naruto P.O.V

I found Sasuke in the living room, watching t.v. " Want to watch with me?" he asked. I shrugged and sat down next to him. Might as well since there wasn't anything upstaires.

We watched some movie called The Grudge and then another horror movie. Soon, I was in Sasuke's arms, hugging him in fear. He was gently rubbing my back.

He chuckled. " The movie isn't real" he told me as we sat there. / And you, Kit…….are busted yet again./ Kyubi sighed. / You're bleeding./ I looked at my arm the same time that Sasuke did.

Blood had seeped through my sleeves and was staining my shirt as much as possible. " Shit!" I muttered. " Wait here" Sasuke said, leaveing. He came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit.

" Let me see your arm, Naruto." he told me. I held it out. He gently rolled it up and began cleaning up the mess. " Sorry" I murmured. Sasuke smiled gently at me.

" You didn't do anything wrong. I already knew that you cut if we remember right. You are still being honest with me so don't worry. It's who is hurting you that should be sorry, Naruto. Not you." he replied.

I laid my head on his shoulder, crying. For once, Kyubi was quite and just watched. Sasuke gently rubbed my back, calming me down.

" I will always worry though" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto P.O.V

I finally got to leave the mansion to go to Team 7's meeting spot for a mission! Sakura wasn't being so strict about my health any more and Sasuke merely shrugged it off, saying that I would just climb out of bed again.

We avoided getting rocks thrown at us…..somehow…but I still heard the insults as we made our way to the meeting spot. When we got there, Sakura glanced over at me to make sure that I was ok.

Sasuke took to leaning against the bridge railing like he usually did when we had to wait for our overly late sensei. Sakura glanced at the place where Kakashi usually appeared at.

She shook her head and chuckled. " Some people never change" she laughed. " Oh give him a good hour and one of the excuses that he comes up with" I giggled.

She laughed at that one. In about an hour, Kakashi did show up and told us our mission was to help some old women with her groceries.

We went to see the old lady. She glared at me before saying a thing to Kakashi. " Why is the fox-demon here?" she asked. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

" Naruto is part of Team 7. He helps in the mission." he told her. She glared at me. " The Hokage mad that thing a ninja! Is she mad!" she cried out.

And this is the Hell that I deal with. I could see Sasuke glareing at her coldly and Sakura looked like she was about just leave right then and there.

/ Kit, their behavior is my fault. Don't do anything stupid./ Kyubi said. I turned on my heels and stormed off. / KIT!/ Kyubi cried out. " Naruto, wait! Don't go!" Sasuke yelled.

But it was too late. I was already gone.

Naruto P.O.V

I sat on the Hokage heads, watching all of Konoha as tears fell from my eyes. What if I was dead? Would all of Konoha be happy then? Would it be better? Would my pain be gone?

/ No, Kit. You're pain wouldn't be gone. People would miss you. What about Sasuke. Why do you think he took you in for? Just for the sake of it!/ I was quite for a moment before I answered.

/ Sasuke likes me!/ I said. The fox nodded it's head. / Now get your butt back in the village so that he doesn't worry!/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke P.O.V

Where was he? Stupid women! Acting that way to Naruto! Then I heard him. " Sasuke! Hey, teme! Over here!"

I turned around and saw Naruto running towards me. I smiled and walked over to him. " I was worried. You seemed to be gone for awhile, Naruto." I told him.

His lip trembled a little. " You were……worried about me?" he said softly. I nodded and hugged him close. " Next time you take off like that, please tell me so that I don't end up crying" I said.

He snuggled deeper into my chest. " Why were you crying?" he asked. I gently kissed his lips. " Because I love you" I told him.

I waited for the rejection. Some sort of thing about him being straight……..but instead he pulled me back into a deep passionate kiss. " I love you too, teme." he told me.

We were snuggled close together at the moment kissing and holding hands when Sakura showed up. She rose an eyebrow and then chuckled.

" Oh shut up Sakura-chan!" Naruto muttered, blushing. I smiled and waved at her, not really careing if we were caught or not.

" Finally told how you fealt for him, Naruto" she told the blonde. He nodded his head. " Good! I'm tired of seeing you as a loner." she sighed.

Naruto P.O.V

Life with Sasuke had gotten from good to……GREAT!!! / You look like you're in a chipper mood/ Kyubi told me. / Sasuke is my boyfriend. He said that he loved me! Things are going great!/ I said, smiling.

The fox chuckled. / I did say that he cared for you, Kit./ he reminded me. I rolled my eyes. Of course he did.

I went to my bed to read a book for awhile. I was reading for a few hours when Sasuke knocked on the door. " Come in" I said.

Sasuke walked in. " We have training. You might want to get dressed and stuff." he said. I smirked. " Training with you. My favorite, Sasuke!" I told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto P.O.V

We got to the training grounds to train. Sasuke smiled at me. I chuckled. I had practiced quite a few times. I was ready to spar!

" Lets go!" Sasuke said. I ran at him and we started sparring right at the moment. This went on for about an hour or so before Sakura showed up.

" How long have you two been training alone?" she asked. " An hour. Two hours. Lost count." Sasuke told her. Sakura sat down and watched us.

" You could practice your medical jutsu" I pointed out." You know. Since Kakashi will take awhile and all." She shrugged and started on practicing on medical jutsu.

In about another hour, Kakashi showed up. " How is my team?" he asked. We all looked over at him. " You all may have a mission" he told us.

Thought so. " What is it?" I asked. " It is separate missions. You and Sasuke are going to Suna, Naruto. You two have to help the Kazekage with something. Sakura, you are helping Tsunade." he told us.

So we are going to Suna to help Gaara with something that he requested. Ok then.

Sasuke P.O.V

We got all packed and left the village. The three day trip was starting to get tireing when we had to go to Suna. I was beginning to get used to it. " Naruto, mabe we should stay there for a few days to get a break from all of the villagers in Konoha" I suggested.

He was quite. " Sure" he finally said. We set up camp around ten at night and I lit a fire and took out some food to be cooked for us.

I had Naruto cover himself up in a thick blanket. " I don't want you to get cold" I told him. A soft smile came to his face when he heard that.

I checked on our food again and saw that it was done. " Looks like we have food now" I told him.

Naruto P.O.V

We got to Suna way early in the mourning. The first thing we did was visit Gaara. He smiled when he saw us. " Good to see that you have made it. I am not having you do anything this early. I suggest you both rent a hotel room and get some sleep." he told us.

We nodded and left to find a hotel to rent a room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto P.O.V**

**We woke up some time around six in the mourning and ate breakfast. Sasuke gently kissed my lips as we got dressed. I giggled and hugged him around his middle. **

**He smirked and held me close. " I already love this mission. I'm with you, Naruto." he told me. I smiled at him. **

**When we got to Gaara's office, Gaara was waiting for us. He smiled when he saw us. " There are some Akatsuki members camped outside Suna Village. I would like you two to go see what they are doing." he told us. " But, I want you to be carefull Naruto. They may still be after you."**

" **I will." I told him. Gaara and I were best friends and we both knew how dangerous the Akatsuki was. **

**Sasuke P.O.V**

**Those ass holes are after my Naruto! No way in Hell! I scowled as we marched towards their camp grounds. **

" **I will murder them if they even touch you" I hissed. Naruto looked at me. " Teme" he whispered, using the nickname that he always called me. I slowly calmed down. **

**When we got to the camp, I saw that it was only Itachi and Deidara. They looked tired. "Wait here. I'll see what is going on. If I need back up, I will yell you're name. Ok." I told Naruto. He nodded.**

**I went over to them. Itachi was the first to look up. They knew me from my training with the snake bastard. " What do you want, little brother? " Itachi asked, mildly curious. **

**I shrugged. " Just want to know what you two are doing so close to a village?" I asked. " Camping. If we need supplies, we can go to a market at one of the stores. That is why we set up camp here." Itachi told me.**

**I left to tell Gaara. " You have Naruto with you, don't you?" Itachi said. I stood as still as ice. " Doesn't matter. Deidara and I just came to rest for now. We're not after any jinchuriki at the moment." he replied.**

**I took off to where Naruto was. " So what are they doing?" Naruto said. " They said that they set up camp there so that if they needed anything they could buy it at a market in town." I told him.**

**Naruto shrugged. " Makes since. I have never known them to be idoits." he said. " So you think that they told me the truth" I replied.**

**Naruto nodded his head. We went back and told Gaara what they were doing. " I don't care if they get supplies here as long as that is all that they are doing. You two plan to stay longer or are you leaveing?" he asked. **

" **A few days longer" I said. I did promise Naruto a vacation from the treatment that Konoha gave him. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasuke P.O.V

The vacation seemed to go by fast. When we were getting ready to leave, Gaara asked to talk to me.

" The vacation was for Naruto. Wasn't it, Sasuke?" he said. I nodded my head, avoiding his eyes. " He was getting beaten a lot at Konoha. I thought a break would help." I replied.

Gaara smiled. " Naruto is lucky to have someone like you. He barely has any one at all." Gaara told me. I have heard that Gaara had the one tailed demon in him and that the Akatsuki had captured him.

" Watch over him" Gaara told me. " You're doing a good job already……despite the mistake you made when you left Konoha." Then I left.

Sasuke P.O.V

We got back late at night. " I want you in bed this time." I told Naruto. He smiled at me. " Ok, teme." he told me." But why?"

" We have training in the mourning. You know that, Naruto." I resonded. His smile got bigger at the sound of training. He seemed to love training and ramen.

I sighed and made my way to my room. I am so tired.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up and went into the kitchen and found Sasuke cooking. He set a plate of eggs and bacon on a plate for me. I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

We left and the first thing we heard was " THE DAMN DEMON IS BACK!!!!" Shit! / Ignore the ass holes, Kit and get your butt to training with Sasuke./ Kyubi said.

Sasuke was glareing at the man who shouted the insult. " Come on, teme. It is going to be a long day if we keep this up." I sighed. It already was going to be a long day.


End file.
